


Love?

by everlasting_nonsense



Category: Carats
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlasting_nonsense/pseuds/everlasting_nonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Didnt know that my I could fell in love with my friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love?

I have never noticed him before. But gosh he's gorgeous. I dont understand why people avoid him. He's gorgeous, beautiful, nice and even smart. Is it because he's a nerd everbody keeps on avoiding him. Damn. I should ask Mingyu more since I am a new student here. I was checking my semester result hoping that Im in second place. Obviously Mingyu is in the first place. And truth be told, Im in third place. Damn. Who the hell beat my marks?! I asked myself. And look at the name above me. 2. KWON SOONYOUNG. Damn. Now he's even more interesting. Im gonna keep an eye on him now.

After asking Mingyu thousands of questions I finally had my answer. Everybody is avoiding him because he's a nerd. Eventhough he wears such big glasses. I can still see his beautifulness behind it. Well Im pretty sure Im gay for him and seriously I want him in my life. After 3 days of observing, I noticed that he always goes to the library after school. Im gonna go and ask him for his help. Like tutoring me so that we could become friends.  
"Hey Soonyoung. "  
" Hey. Seokmin-shii right?"  
" Yeah. So I wanna ask could we become friends and you tutor me? "  
"Sure I dont mind."

Ever since that day we became great friends. I hang with him everyday. And truth been told Soonyoung is such a funny guy. Like I cant stop laughing when I am with him. He's very understanding too and cheerful. He will always tey to make you smile. Damn it. I think Im falling harder day by day. But it seems like Soonyoung probably likes someone else. Since other than me, he always talks about this Jihoon guy. He is a kid in my music class and boy am I not jealous. Im jealous like hell. Sometimes I'll avoid any topic that has to do woth this Jihoon guy. 

Its been a few months now of us being friends. Nope. We're bestfriends now. Wherever I am there will be Soonyoung too. Wherever Soonyoung is I'll be there too. People ship us. They calk us SoonSeok. I dont know about him but i love it when people ships us. I had a long man-to-man talk with Seungcheol hyun and he said that I needed to confess to Soonyoung. To be honest, Im scared to confess. I am not ready for rejection. But after thousands of urges from Seungcheol hyung, Jisoo hyung and Mingyu, I decided to confess.

Im not the most romantic person ever therefore Jisoo hyung helped me out planning the confession date since he's such a romantic guy as what Jeonghan hyung said. Jisoo hyung helped a lot actually. I planned it gonna be in a cafe and Jisoo offered to use his parents cafe for free. And all the things had been set up. I didnt come to school for 3 days and I didnt contact Soonyoung on purpose. Dang. I can see he's worried about me. All those spams he gave m. I felt bad. But this plan needs to work out.

After 3 days I came back to school. I act as if I am giving him a cold shoulder and damn he looks sad the whole day in school. I felt so bad. Since this is all my plan I need to make it work. After school ended I waited for Soonyoung infront of the school gate. He was shocked when he saw me there. I told him that I wanted to have a serious talk with him. He said okay and I start to lead him to Jisoo hyung's cafe. The walk was silent but it wasnt awkward. When we arrive the cafe was empty and we sat at our favourite table. Once there I started to just stare into his eyes and he started to blush. Damn he's so cute when he blushes. And after our food arrive since Mingyu is the cook Seungcheol hyung is the waiter. Seungcheol laid our food in the table and we started to eat. 

Jisoo hyung is the first one to come and gave Soonyoung a gift, obviously from me, a pair of new spectacles. Next came Jeonghan hyung with a pair of jeans. Then came Minghao with a sidebag. After that was Hansol with a diary book and last but not least came Seungkwan with a necklace engraved SoonSeok. He gave me a weird look. He seems to be confused. I stood up and get on my knees infront of him. Held my hand out hoping him to put his on mine and naturally he put his hands. I intertwined our fingers and I finally confessed. He looked shocked. The moment I thought he rejected me, he stood up and said yes and pulled me into a hug. I was so happy as he accepted me. I put my hands on his face. Cupping his cheeks. I whispered I love you to him before I came closer and kissed him on his lips. I could feel him smiling and damn his lips are so soft and I just cant stop kissing him. We parted our kiss and stared into our eyes deep with love.

 

Now we are married and are happy with our loves now with our child Samuel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! Hope you guys would wait for my newest updates!!


End file.
